


The Silver Arrow

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Allison is a vigilante and Lydia is her girl Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. Alternate universe. No spoilers.

Allison and Diggle were sparring when Lydia walked into the basement of the nightclub. The sound of her girlfriend’s footsteps temporarily distracted Allison, enough for Diggle to knock her off her feet.

“Why don’t we take a break? How about you go get us some lunch, Diggle?” Allison said to her bodyguard/driver.

“Whatever you say, boss” said Diggle, suspecting the real reason Allison was asking him to leave was so the two girls could be alone.

“So I’ve been looking into the bank robberies across Beacon Hills and I’m pretty sure this is our guy” said Lydia, pulling up a mugshot on her computer screen.

“The bad guy talk can wait a few minutes. You just got here” said Allison, turning Lydia’s chair around to face her and planting a kiss on the redhead’s lips.

“If only the folks of Beacon Hills knew how the Arrow spent her free time.”


End file.
